The bathroom
by jepetto650
Summary: what would happen if Moaning Myrtle had told harry that it was draco malfoy who was crying in the loo? what would it change? what would harry do with the information? the title will most likely change later
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

'_They just don't understand!' _ a very frustrated Harry thinks as he storms out of the Gryffindor common room. '_Though I guess it is partly my fault since I won't explain fully. They definitely wouldn't understand if I did that!'_

He just had another row with Ron and Hermione about Malfoy's strange behavior and constant use of the Room of Requirement. '_I just want their help trying to figure out what Malfoy is up to. It's not really that much to ask!'_

_ -_"Mate, I hate the slimy git as much as the next bloke, but you need to let it go."

-"Ron's right, Harry, you've been obsessed with Malfoy all year and I'm really starting to worry about you. Malfoy hasn't even been tormenting us nearly as much as he did in the past. Can't you leave the animosity in the past as well?

Harry groaned. '_They just don't get it. I don't hate him. I haven't hated him for months! Not since the last time I ran into Moaning Myrtle!'_

He had gone into a rarely used bathroom on the sixth floor to find Moaning Myrtle floating above the toilet tank of the first stall, looking rather disappointed to see that it was Harry. "Merlin Myrtle! Give a guy a fright! What are you doing in here?"

"Waiting."

"Waiting? In the boys loo? Waiting for what?"

"I was hoping he would come back today. I haven't seen him for weeks, though I should know better than to trust a boy. You haven't come to see me in forever, Harry."

"Well…umm…I've…er…been busy," he finished lamely. "Anyway, who's this boy and why does he come to see you?"

Myrtle's translucent eyes lit up, "Ooh Harry are you jealous? Don't worry, you're still my favorite but he needs me. He lets me hold him and pet him while he cries and tells me his troubles. You ought not be so mean to him, Harry" she finished sternly.

"How can you hold him if you don't have ar…wait did you just say there was a boy in here crying? Who? And I'm not mean to anyone!"

"Yes you are and Draco is such a kind and sweet boy who doesn't have much control over is life and can't do what's right because he's trying to protect his family and you're not helping with the insults and hexing him and putting his father in prison. It wouldn't kill you to be a little nicer to him, though if it did you're still welcome to share my toilet…"

Harry wasn't even paying attention anymore. In fact, he'd been standing there gaping at her since the word "Draco" left her mouth, only taking in bits and pieces of her ranting, as she floated back and forth in the stall. Finally she trails off as she catches sight of Harry standing there staring at her with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. She gazed back at him expecting him to speak, but when he continued to stare, she snapped out "What?" There were a million questions running through his head, but the only thing he managed to get out was, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Harry had seen Myrtle in a lot of moods before, but he had never seen her quite so livid. She positively vibrated in anger, shrieked, "HOW DARE YOU!" and flew back into the toilet, soaking him from the knees down. He had just stood there staring at the toilet trying to figure out what in Merlin's name had just happened.

'_They'd commit me to St. Mungo's if they knew what I really think about Malfoy,' _he thought.

He'd spent the next couple days following the incident in the bathroom trying to match what Moaning Myrtle said about Malfoy with the Malfoy he had known for the last five and a half years, and it wasn't adding up, so he resolved to watch Malfoy even more closely. The things Myrtle said struck a chord with him even if he didn't quite believe it. '_If anyone knows what it felt like to not have control over their own life it's the bloody Boy-Who-Lived,' _Harry thought bitterly. '_Even Snape's been trying to control Malfoy,'_ thinking back to what he'd witnessed at Slughorn's Christmas party.

'_Could he really be that upset over whatever it is he's doing? He seemed pretty smug about it on the train. Though if he really doesn't want to be doing it, he'd at least have to act that way to survive. Could he really care that much about hurting Katie and Ron that he would cry to Moaning Myrtle? I doubt it. But then I still can't picture Malfoy crying.'_

Over the next several weeks he spent every bit of his free time watching Malfoy, trying to keep an open mind and not let old prejudices get in the way. He noticed that Malfoy wasn't eating much and skipped several meals all together. There were dark circles under his eyes and an air of weariness around him, suggestion he had not been sleeping enough. He was rarely in the company of the other sixth year Slytherins, which Harry didn't know what to make of. He was quieter and more withdrawn to the point that he hadn't called Hermione a 'Mudblood' since before Christmas or picked a fight with Harry in months. He had even stopped taking the time to style his hair, and while it was a bit duller than usual, he looked quite a bit more attractive with his hair loose around his face rather than all slicked back. All in all, Malfoy didn't seem very happy. '_Maybe Hermione is right about me and I do have a saving people thing, because I never thought I would be sympathetic to Malfoy of all people.'_

The most significant side effect of studying Malfoy so intently for so long was that Harry began to see him as an actual human being, a person who could probably use his help but would only hex him if he ever offered it. The other side effect of watching him was that Harry could no longer deny that he was incredibly attracted to Malfoy. Of course, he denied it at first. He liked Ginny and everyone expected them to get together. But after the first (and only) aborted attempt at intimacy, where everything just felt wrong, he could no longer deny it. Ginny took it surprisingly well and even kept his secret for him. This revelation unfortunately led to Harry watching Malfoy for a completely different reason, the i-really-want-to-slam-him-against-a-wall-and-shag-him-til-he-can't-walk-straight-for-a-week kind of reason. The fantasies were very distracting and made him pay even less attention in class.

Harry slowly started to believe what Moaning Myrtle told him about Malfoy, especially after he missed that game. There was no way Malfoy would give up something he loved as much as Quidditch, unless he was desperate about whatever mission he was working on. This is when Harry really started to worry because if Malfoy really didn't have a choice and was trying to protect his family, there was no telling what else he would do. If Harry's loved ones were on danger, he would do whatever it took to keep them safe. Thinking along these lines, Harry became desperate to figure out what Malfoy was up to, to hopefully help him before anyone else got hurt. Harry couldn't very well go up to Malfoy and ask, "So what nefarious plot are you up to this year, because I'd really like to help you, especially if old Moldyshorts is using your family as leverage against you?" Harry had even gotten Dobby and Kreacher to help him try and find out, but they weren't really a lot of help. Which is what led Harry, once again, to asking Ron and Hermione for help, their argument, and him currently wandering the corridors angry and frustrated.

Harry had never told his friends about the scene with Moaning Myrtle, the conclusions he had gotten from it, or his subsequent change of heart about the blond Slytherin. It might help them understand why he's so obsessed with finding out what Malfoy is up to, but it seem like an invasion of Malfoy's privacy, too personal to tell more people. And it would be rather difficult telling them that he wanted to help Malfoy without telling them that he also wanted to hold the blond and tell him everything would be ok. That's not exactly the way he imagined telling his friends that he's gay. Telling them he's gay is one thing that they would, at least eventually, be ok with, but adding the 'I really like Malfoy' on top ot it is something he's not sure they could handle.

When Harry looked around and realized he was on the sixth floor, he decided to stop by the bathroom to see if Moaning Myrtle was hanging around again. He had been trying to find her to apologize and maybe ever get her to talk more about Malfoy. He had even been to the girls bathroom on the second floor a few times, but if she had been in there she hadn't left the u bend to talk to him. Harry stopped outside the door, hearing someone talking inside. He opened the door enough to see inside and was completely gobsmacked to see Moaning Myrtle floating above the sink, crooning to a sobbing Draco Malfoy, "shh…shh..it'll be okay tell me what's wrong. I'll help you."

"No one can help me," said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. "I can't do it…I can't…it won't work and unless I do it soon he says he'll kill me…" Malfoy gasped and gulped and then, with a great shudder, looked up into the cracked mirror and saw Harry staring at him over his shoulder. Malfoy wheeled around and drew his wand.

Harry, having been rooted to the spot in shock, only had a couple seconds to decide what to do. He really didn't want to fight with Malfoy anymore, so rather than draw his own wand, hhe leapt aside as Malfoy's hex flew past his ear. "Stop! Malfoy please! I don't want to fight!" As a purple jet of light hit headed towards him, Harry stumbled to the left and forward, barely dodging the spell. "Please! I just want to help you!" Harry dodged a Full Body Bind and a Stunner, each time coming closer to the frustrated and scared looking blond.

"NO! NO! STOP IT!" squealed Moaning Myrtle, her voice echoing loudly around the tiled room.

Harry was becoming desperate to stop the fight before either of them got hurt, so he decided to stop Malfoy the only way he could think of at the moment. Repeating, "Please I wanna help" he stepped across the last of the space separating him from the blond and as Malfoy shouted "Cruc-" Harry grabbed his wrist, pushing his wand away, leaned forward and silenced the Slytherin with his lips. At first neither of them moved, but then harry put his other arm around the blonds waist and pulled him flush against him. Harry slowly started to move his lips trying to get a response form the frozen Slytherin in his arms. He nibbled on Malfoy's lower lip, then soothed it with his tongue. He gently sucked on Malfoys upper lip and whimpered "please" but at this point Harry wasn't really sure what he was asking for. The quiet whimper was enough to startle Malfoy out of his stupor. He shoved away from Harry, eyes wide and confused, ran past Harry to the door, and fled the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'_He kissed me. The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Reject-Me kissed me.' _It had been a week since Potter had caught him crying in the bathroom, and that was still the only thing Draco had been able to think about. He had been avoiding Potter all week- he stopped going to the Great Hall and took the long way around the castle to get to classes, avoiding the corridors he thought the Gryffindor was most likely to use. The worst part (or maybe the best part) was that Draco really hadn't minded the actual kiss. Though of all the ways he'd imagined kissing the Gryffindor over the last year and a half, Potter using his lips to cut off a Crucio had not been one of them.

'_What is Potter playing at? He says he wants to help me, and then he kisses me? Merlin he didn't even draw his wand!' _ That was the most perplexing thing to Draco. He was a little confused about the kiss as well, mainly because he thought Potter was with the Weaselette. That Potter hadn't drawn his wand, even so much as to cast a shield completely confounded Draco. The Gryffindor had never hesitated to hex back in the past.

Draco had freaked when Potter had come across him at one of his most vulnerable moments. He had expected Potter to take advantage and hex him while his guard was down or taunt him or tell the whole school how he had caught Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Ice Prince, crying in the arms of Moaning Myrtle, but he hadn't tried to defend himself and not a single whisper or thread of rumor had reached Draco all week. Instead, Potter had taken advantage in a completely different way and kissed him! That whimpered "please" coming from Harry Potter's mouth was by far the sexiest thing Draco had ever witnessed.

Having spent a week obsessing over this and not figuring out what Potter was up to, he decided he needed to take a more Gryffindor approach and simply ask him. With that in mind, Draco headed for the Owlery.

Harry was sitting at breakfast with Ron and Hermione, searching for the elusive blond Slytherin who was once again not eating in the Great Hall. The Golden Trio had made up after their row last week, but Harry was still despondent because he hadn't seen Draco except in class. Even then the blond had resolutely ignored him. '_Draco,'_ Harry thought, '_one unresponsive kiss and he's Draco now?'_ Harry shook his head sadly, realizing he wouldn't get to see the blond at all today because they didn't share any lessons with the Slytherins on Fridays.

Harry was staring morosely at his plate and didn't notice that Hedwig had flown in with the rest of the Owl Post until she nipped his wrist. Harry reached out to stroke her under her beak. "Hey girl. Sorry it's been so long since I've come to see you." Hedwig gently nipped his finger, cooed in understanding, and stuck her leg out so Harry could retrieve the parchment that he hadn't yet noticed.

"Who's writing to you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said as he unrolled the parchment. A small gasp escaped his throat as he looked back to his owl in disbelief. "Hedwig?" Hedwig reassured him with another soft coo and flew back out the window.

"So who's it from, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry stood up so fast he nearly tripped over the bench, "Nothing. I'm gonna…forgot my…see you in class," he said and quickly left the Great Hall. Harry slipped into an alcove off the Entrance Hall and opened the parchment again. In an elegant and flowing script were eleven words: 'the abandoned Charms classroom on the fourth floor after last class.' The note wasn't signed but he would know Draco's handwriting anywhere.

Harry had never been so appreciative of how strict Professor McGonagall was in class, because it meant his friends couldn't question him about the mysterious letter and his odd behavior at breakfast. After Double Transfiguration, Harry claimed he didn't feel well to get out of going to lunch. He just wouldn't be able to act normal and he knew Hermione wouldn't leave him alone about it. After lunch Harry made sure to put Ron between Hermione and himself during History of Magic. He spent the whole period thinking about the note. He argued every possible scenario he could think of. '_Is it a trap? Is he going to hex me as soon as I walk in for kissing him? Maybe he just won't show up. Or maybe he'll just lock me inside and leave. Does he want to snog more? Is he going to get down on his knees, profess his love for me and beg to run away together? Or maybe he'll tell me he's really a fairy princess and married to Snape.'_

Harry had never spent so much time thinking in Binn's class before, even if he wasn't thinking about the subject matter. He was driving himself insane, so sometime near the end of the lecture he decided he was just going to meet Draco after Herbology and find out what he wanted.

Harry's luck at avoiding Hermione's questions continued as Professor Sprout had them repotting Mandrakes. Right before the last bell Harry 'accidently' knocked over a shelf holding bags of potting soil, allowing him to stay behind while Ron and Hermione went back to the castle. After making sure his friends were nearly to the front doors, he used a quick Levitation spell to put the bags of soil back in place and a couple strong Scrougifys on himself.

Before he reached the abandoned corridor, harry slipped in an alcove to check the Marauder's Map. Draco was just coming up from the dungeons, so Harry went down the hall and slipped into the old Charms room. Since he really didn't know what Draco wanted (though he had discounted the fairy princess idea) he left the few desks and chairs as they were, except for Banishing the dust off everything. He checked the Map and saw Draco was just down the hall, so he quickly deactivated it and sat on the deep windowsill.

Draco stepped into the room purposefully, wand drawn, clearly expecting to have to defend himself. After a minute of Harry calmly gazing at him, Draco slowly lowered his wand and shut the door. "Where's your wand?" Draco eyed him suspiciously.

"In my pocket," Harry answered calmly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't need it."

Draco sneered, "You always need your wand. You can't even protect yourself if I were to hex you right now."

"Then it's a good thing I trust you not to hex me." Harry decided honesty was the best way to go for this conversation.

Draco only let his shock show for a second before his mask came back down. "That's your mistake then. What makes you think this isn't a trap to get back at you?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, "I had considered that possibility, but it's not."

Draco was confused by Potter's attitude. He was just sitting there calmly, exuding a quiet confidence. '_Did Potter really say that he trusted me? No one's ever told me that before.'_ Draco didn't let any of his inner turbulence show on his face, instead he only said, "and why do you think that?"

Harry just shrugged and said, "Hedwig." At Draco's confused look, Harry explained, "she never would have gone anywhere near you if you had meant to harm me." Draco stood there silently for several minutes. Harry stood up slowly, saying, "Look Draco, I really don't want to fight with you." Draco raised an eyebrow at the use of his first name but said nothing. Harry continued quietly, "I meant what I said last week. I really just want to help you."

"Why would you want to help me? You hate me, remember? Just another Death Eater who doesn't deserve to be here." It didn't come out quite as vehemently as it was meant and Harry saw something in Draco's eyes that he thought might be a flicker of hope.

"I don't hate you, Draco."

Draco's shoulders slumped and his mask fell away. Harry had never seen anyone look so defeated. "It doesn't matter. You can't help me. No one can help me." Draco's voice was flat, completely devoid of emotion.

"You don't know that! And even if I can't Professor Dumbledore can!"

Draco's head snapped up and his eyes flashed. "No!" he spat. "You don't understand. There's nothing anyone can do. He'll kill my mother and me!"

"So you're just going to give up? You're not even going to try to fight back?"

"There's nothing I can do! I don't have any choice!" Draco shouted.

"Yes you do!" Harry yelled back. "That's what I'm trying to tell you! Go to Dumbledore! He can protect you and your mother!" Harry continued quietly, "Please, Draco, I don't want you hurt. Let me help you."

Draco still looked slightly suspicious. "Why do you even care?"

Rather than continue to argue, Harry chose to use his tongue in a more demonstrative manner. He reached out, grabbed the front of the blond's robes, yanked him forward, and slammed their lips together. Harry was determined to get a response from the Slytherin this time. He bit down on Draco's bottom lip before running his tongue over it, trying to gain access to his mouth. Draco relented slightly, opening his mouth just enough for Harry to slip his tongue in to explore. It wasn't long after before Draco slid his hand over Harry's shoulder, coming to rest in the dark, messy locks, and started to kiss the Gryffindor back, battling for dominance. Harry moaned against Draco's lips as he gladly let the blond take control of the kiss. Only when the need for air overcame their desires did they break apart, staring at each other.

"Will you please let me help you?" Harry pleaded.

Draco shook his head slowly and gently disentangled the hand that was still gripping his robes. "There's nothing you can do. Besides, you wouldn't want anything to do with me if you knew everything I've done."

Harry gently took ahold of Draco's left forearm and pulled back the sleeve before he could be stopped. Draco just stared at the ugly black tattoo and refused to look at Harry. "I've known about this since the summer," Harry said quietly. He slowly lifted the other boys arm and placed a chaste kiss on the Mark. Harry felt Draco flinch but continued, "and now that I know you didn't want it, I don't mind it as much. I know that you cursed Katie and poisoned Ron, though I'm still not sure how you managed those."

Draco's head snapped up at that but Harry continued quickly before he could be interrupted. "And I know that you've been obsessing all year, to the point of it affecting your health, over some task that maniac set you, which I'm sure is quite impossible for you to actually accomplish. And yes," Harry said, giving the blond a brief tender kiss, "even after all that, I still want to help you."

"But why?" the blond seemed genuinely confused.

"Merlin you're thick!" Harry said slightly exasperated. " I. like. you. And no one deserves what you're going through, especially you."

"But you don't know me so you can't know if I deserve it."

Harry snorted in amusement. "Draco, do you really think that after six years of our lives revolving around each other in one way or another that I wouldn't know you? You take two sugars in your tea, but you prefer pumpkin juice. You like a light breakfast, usually eggs and toast with jam. Your favorite color is yellow, though you'd rather Avada yourself then let anyone find out. You and your Mother are very close. You'd rather be a Chaser than a Seeker and you didn't buy your way on to the team with the brooms; they really were a gift because you take great pride in your House. You merely tolerate most of the Slytherins though they don't know that. You want to be a Healer but won't pursue it because your father would never allow it. You sneak down to the kitchen to visit Dobby more often than I do. You…"

Harry was cut off and found that he couldn't talk with two tongues in his mouth, but he didn't seem to mind as he responded enthusiastically. He let out a small whine as Draco pulled away and said, "Enough." Harry silently watched Draco's eyes for several minutes as a storm of doubts and insecurities battled against the life line he'd offered the blond, until finally Draco took a deep breath and said, "Ok Harry. I'll let you help me."

a/n: really just chapter one was a rabid plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone for a couple weeks so I decided to write it, then to continue it. And while I have started writing the next chapter now its more like a bunny with its paw caught in a bear trap. Im not certain which direction im going to take it. So if you have any suggestions or ideas you'd like to see happen, please feel free to let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling better than he'd felt in months. He grabbed his stuff and practically bounced to the shower, cheerfully calling, "Morning, Ron!" as he passed the still sleeping red head. He let his body shower on autopilot as his mind wandered back to last night.

+++++++flashback+++++++++

"Ok, Harry, I'll let you help me"

Harry's face lit up and his eyes sparkled as he excitedly stammered, "R-Really?"

Draco looked doubtful again for a minute before stiffening his resolve and firmly saying, "Yes. Really."

Harry flew back into the blond's arms, nearly toppling them both. Harry poured his happiness and all the frustration and worry from the last several months into the kiss, trying to make Draco understand everything he was feeling that he couldn't put into words. Harry moaned and rubbed his clothed erection against the blond's hip before coming to his senses and abruptly pulled away, blushing. He looked down sheepishly and stammered, "I-I'm sorry… I didn't think…I mean I don't even know if you…I should have asked?"

Draco gently took ahold of the smaller boy's hips, guided him backwards toward the windowsill and nudged him back onto it. Standing between Harry's legs, Draco wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor's waist and drawled, "It's quite alright," as he leaned in to recapture his lips. The heat was still there, but the urgency was gone.

Harry wrapped his arms around the Slytherin's neck and melted into the kiss. Both boys lazily explored the other's mouth, learning which spots were the most sensitive and which ones made the other moan and sigh in pleasure.

Draco pulled away slowly and said, "But not here. And we really need to talk."

Harry sighed and let his arms fall away from the blond. "Yeah, I know. We don't have time tonight, though, it's almost curfew. Will you meet me tomorrow?"

"Umm, Harry, tomorrow's the Quidditch final—and why are you smiling like that?"

Harry had the goofiest of grins on his face. "You called me Harry!"

Draco just rolled his eyes. "So, tomorrow? You'll be kind of busy?"

"We'll just meet after the game, of course."

"You don't think the other Gryffindorks will notice you missing?"

Harry smirked, "Not if I wait until they're drunk at the after party."

"They'll still see you when you get up to leave!"

"No they won't," he replied with a mischievous grin. "Now stop worrying. Why don't we meet an hour after the game ends, whenever that will be, in the Room of Requirement?"

Draco nodded, "Ok." He stepped back from Harry. "We should be going." Draco was confused when, instead of getting up, Harry pulled a folded parchment from his pocket and touched it with his wand. He was astonished when ink appeared and the parchment began drawing on itself. Harry studied it quietly for a minute; then tapped it again and the ink vanished.

As Harry stowed his Map he said, "Snape is in his office and Filch is near the North Tower, so we shouldn't have any problems getting to our dorms." He jumped up off the windowsill, grabbed Draco's hand and headed for the door.

"What was that, Harry?"

Harry kept silent until they reached the end of the corridor where they needed to split up. He turned to Draco, gave him a brief tender kiss, said "I'll explain tomorrow. Goodnight, Draco," and left for Gryffindor Tower.

+++++++++++++end++++++++++

Harry was startled back to the present when Ron and Dean stumbled into the shower still half asleep. Harry had been daydreaming so long the water had run cold, which he thought was a good thing because it negated the…er…effects of his fantasy before the other boys noticed. He shut off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist, and went back to his room to get dressed.

As Harry sat next to Hermione for breakfast, he greeted his friends, "Morning Mione, Gin, Neville," and started piling food on his plate.

"You're awfully chipper this morning," observed Hermione.

"Why shouldn't I be? Today's the Quidditch final, Mione! And the weather conditions are perfect!"

"If you keep eating like Ron, you won't be able to get off the ground," teased Ginny.

"Oy! Ease up, Gin! I missed dinner last night." Harry knew it was a mistake to bring that up as soon as he said it.

"Which begs the question, where were you, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Erm, I wasn't feeling well. You know that. I didn't go to lunch either."

"Did you not feeling well have anything to do with that mysterious letter?"

"Course not, Mione. How's a letter going to make me not feel well? So Ginny, you ready for the game?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

She seemed to pick up on some of desperation because she answered quickly before Hermione could say anything, "I sure am, Captain! This should be a really good match. Ravenclaw has a good team but we can take them. That is if you can hold it together around Cho," she replied with a mischievous grin. Neville chuckled as Harry choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Oh Ginny, you know Harry doesn't like Cho anymore," chided Hermione.

"Too right, Hermione," she said and winked at Harry.

Ron chose that moment to plop down next to him and Harry had never been happier to see him. "Bout time you got down here. Eat up, mate. I'm going to head down to the pitch," Harry said as he stood up. It was a little early but he was desperate to get away from Hermione.

"I'll go with you." Ginny stood and fell into step with Harry. "See you guys in a bit." They weren't even out of the Great Hall before Ginny said, "Ok, Harry, now spill!"

"Shh! Not here, Gin!" As Harry was glancing around the Great Hall, he locked eyes with Draco. Harry blushed fiercely, remembering last night, and Draco let a small smirk cross his face before carefully wiping it blank.

Ginny didn't fail to notice either. She only waited til they got out the front door before she squealed, "Ooh! You were with him last night! Tell me everything!"

"What are you on about? With who?" he tried to deny.

"You're a terrible liar, Harry. So just what did you and Draco do last night to make you blush so brightly?" she asked cheerfully.

The blush he had almost gotten under control started to heat his face again. "Nothing. We just talked."

"Right, just talking. Well I'll let that go for now as long as you didn't jump straight into bed with him."

"Of course not!"

"Right. Ok. So what's this mysterious letter Hermione mentioned?"

"Oh that was from Draco, asking to meet him. It was unexpected and I reacted a bit odd and now Hermione's never going to let it go," he whined.

"We'll tell Hermione that I sent you a naughty picture of myself. Now what did Draco want? Did it have to do with what happened last week?"

Harry was so shocked he stopped walking and gaped at Ginny. He didn't know what was more surprising, what she suggested or that she know what happened last week.

Knowing where his thoughts likely were, she said, "Oh come on Harry, it won't be that hard for her to believe. She already suspects we're secretly dating. Then we come down here together before anyone else. She thinks we're snogging. And no, I don't know what happened between you and Draco, but you've been depressed all week and he's the only one who can affect you like that. So, what did happen?"

As they started walking again Harry decided he really didn't want to comment on the fact that people thought they were snogging, and instead explained, "We fought. Well he tried to hex me and I dodged. Then I kissed him – after practically begging him to let me help him. It was a short kiss. Then he pushed me away and ran."

"Oh you poor thing," she said sympathetically. "Is that why he's been so scarce lately?"

"Yeah. He was avoiding me. So you can see why I was so surprised when Hedwig brought me his note."

"Sure, but it obviously went well," she said. "Come on, tell me the rest!"

"You said you'd let it go!" he accused.

"I lied," she said with a wicked grin. "and if you don't tell me, I'll tell Ron about your naughty photo of me."

Harry groaned, "You're evil, you are! Fine! We met up yesterday after last class and we really did talk. I think I finally got him to trust me or at least start to trust me. And yes, there was snogging and I hope there'll be more. We made plans to meet tonight to talk about…stuff."

"What stuff? And what are you trying to help him with?"

"I'm sorry, Gin, but I really can't tell you that. He's not a bad person, he's just in a terrible situation," he pleaded for understanding.

She nodded, "Ok, Harry. So why don't you seem more excited about tonight?"

Harry chewed on his lip before answering, "What if last night was a fluke? What if he decides he doesn't want me or doesn't want to get involved? What if he doesn't show up?"

"Hmm… I guess I'll have to find him after the game and threaten him with bodily harm if he doesn't."

Harry laughed and threw his arms around her, "Oh, Gin! What would I do without you?"

At this point the rest of the team came into the locker room, led by Ron who barked, "Oy! Hands off my sister!"

Harry and Ginny didn't think he could have said anything more ridiculous and they completely broke down in giggles. When they finally looked back up, the whole team was still standing there looking very confused, which just started them giggling again. Katie rolled her eyes and stepped around the boys to get to her locker and started to change into her Quidditch gear.

"What are you two laughing at?" Ron demanded.

Harry gave a valiant effort to pull himself under control, "Nothing! Don't worry Ron, little sis' virtue is safe with me!" he managed before he and Ginny started snickering again.

"More like safe _from_ you," he heard Katie mutter. That was enough to sober them up a bit. He looked over at her but she wore a soft smile and winked at him. Harry let out the breath he had been holding and returned the smile.

He looked over to where the rest of the team still stood. "Why are you guys just standing there? Come on then! Get changed! We've got a match to win!"

a/n: sorry this would've been up sooner but it turned into a long chapter so I broke it up. As always let me know If you have suggestions!


End file.
